1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal having a detachable sub-display unit.
2. Description of the Background
A mobile terminal is an electronic device which provides users with convenience of mobility along with a rich set of services and features. This convenience has spawned various is mobile terminals to develop effectively executable functions such as writing documents and playing games.
To promote greater adoption, manufacturers of a mobile terminal effort to develop various executable functions such as digital photography, reception of digital broadcast, playing moving images and Internet web browsing for various services and features in addition to a voice communication function. To address these requirements, a trend exists that a display unit of a mobile terminal is increasing in size to display a status and a menu and conveniently execute such functions by a user.
However, a typical display unit of the mobile terminal has limited visual portion for using an Internet web browsing function because an insufficient size of a display area of the display unit and not changeable of the size of the display. One area of effort involves a folder unit having an additional display unit that may be rotatably coupled to a body unit of a mobile terminal. However, this approach bears a disadvantage that a second display unit of a folder type is coupled, the size of the mobile terminal becomes larger and convenience of portability of the mobile terminal is reduced.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for providing a mobile terminal that may support an Internet web browsing function through a wide display area while enhancing the mobility of the mobile terminal.